JaeMin - Love In Winter
by L-JClouds
Summary: UPDATE CHAP. 5. Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri, membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis. JaeMin, slight HoMin, SuChun and other
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN WINTER**

**Cast : DBSK, U-Kiss**

**Pair : JaeMin slight HoMin, SuChun**

**KeMaru, SooLi (SoohyunxEli), KisHo (KiseopxDongho)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, OrTu, Themself, Agency dan milik kita bersama.**

**Shin Soohyun TETAP jadi suami L-JClouds (*^^*)**

**Warning : Boys Lover (YAOI), Typo(s), OOC, Alur kacau, EYD tidak beraturan**

**dari sudut pandang Kim Jaejoong.**

**Sumarry : Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang**

**sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis**

**karena perbuatan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket :**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 tahun)**

**Shim Changmin (17 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (24 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (24 tahun)**

**Normal POV**

**31 Desember 2012**

Isak tangis itu terdengar lagi di malam yang dingin bersalju di akhir bulan Desember. Isakan yang begitu pilu dan lirih, membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya seperti dapat merasakan kepedihan yang sedang dirasakan oleh seorang namja manis bersurai hitam yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang ditumpukan pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk sampai menyentuh dadanya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dibalut dengan kemeja putih panjang berbahan kain tipis dan skinny jeans berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, tubuhnya tampak menggigil dan terdapat beberapa memar di sana yang sudah tampak membengkak dan berwarna kebiruan. Namja tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya saat merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Dia juga dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai keramik yang rasanya menusuk telapak kakinya. Ingin rasanya dia bangun dari posisinya saat ini dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk dihadapannya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang akan membuatnya terasa hangat. Namun, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kaku karena dalam posisi seperti itu dalam waktu cukup lama. Dia-pun pasrah pada dinginnya udara disekitarnya dan lantai keramik tempat ia terduduk. Air matanya kini sudah kering, ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menitikkan air matanya kecuali saat dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, kini dia sering menitikkan air matanya hanya karena orang itu. Orang yang ia anggap penolongnya sekaligus orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang dulu memberinya rasa nyaman, aman dan kehangatan. Dulu. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah hanya ketakutan dan sakit jika dekat dengan orang itu. Ya, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kim Jaejoong.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sekian kalinya aku menyakitinya lagi. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bukankah aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku menyakiti orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, orang yang harusnya aku lindungi. Paboya Kim Jaejoong, Paboya!

Saat ini aku sedang di ruang kerja di apartemenku, ya apartemen. Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki rumah atau lebih tepatnya rumah orangtuaku. Rumah yang cukup besar dan megah tapi terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah bagiku, karena apa? Hanya aku saja yang benar-benar bisa dibilang tinggal di rumah itu. Orangtuaku jarang ada di rumah, mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Kalaupun mereka pulang, mereka hanya akan mengambil beberapa barang yang akan dibawa lalu pergi, selalu seperti itu dan membuatku muak. Lalu, jadilah aku membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup untuk kutinggali dari tawaran teman kuliahku yang saat ini telah menjadi patner kerjaku, Shin Soohyun. Walaupun aku merasa lebih baik setelah tinggal di apartemen ini tetap saja ada satu hal yang tak berubah. Kesepian. Aku selalu merasa kesepian. Tapi, semenjak 'dia' hadir di kehidupanku, semua berubah 180 derajat. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi, bahkan hidupku yang terkesan monoton berubah menjadi penuh warna. 'Dia' adalah hidupku.

_**Flashback...**_

_**4 Februari 2012**_

Aku melajukan mobil Phorsce silver-ku dengan kecepatan normal dari apartemenku menuju ke salah satu hotel milik keluargaku, disana sedang diadakan sebuah acara khusus untukku atau lebih tepatnya acara perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke-24. Aku malas sekali untuk datang ke acara itu, tapi karena paksaan dari sepupuku yang bernama Kim Junsu. Akhirnya aku menyanggupinya.

"Yaah... jangan memasang wajah dingin seperti itu", ucap namja yang sangat kukenali.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin datang bukan?", sahutku datar.

"Ini kan acara ulang tahunmu, cerialah sedikit"

"Ceria kau bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa ceria, disini tidak ada satupun yang aku kenal dan lihat, walaupun ini acara ulangtahun seperti yang kau bilang tapi ini lebih mirip dengan acara pertemuan bisnis", jawabku ketus.

"Kau benar juga. Ini... lebih mirip dengan pertemuan bisnis", ucapnya lirih. Aku menatap namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku dan sekaligus sepupuku. Dia memang memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganku. Kesepian dan kekurangan perhatian dari orangtua kami. Tapi, dia lebih beruntung. Dia sudah menemukan orang yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna tidak sepertiku yang masih setia melajang.

"Junsu-ah, aku bosan. Aku ingin pulang", ucapku yang hanya disambut dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Hati-hati...", ucapnya pelan sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang dewasa yang berbicara tentang bisnis ini. Sesampainya aku di tempat parkir, aku langsung berjalan menuju mobilku dan mengendarainya keluar dari kawasan hotel dan melaju di jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahku di apartemen. Karena terlalu lelah, aku sempat kehilangan fokusku pada jalan hingga aku menabrak seseorang. Perasaan takut-pun mulai menjalariku sampai tubuhku berkeringat dingin, banyak dugaan-dugaan yang hinggap di pikiranku. Dengan memantapkan hatiku, aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang aku tabrak. Jalanan itu sepi, mungkin karena ini musim dingin. Jadi, hanya ada aku dan orang yang aku tabrak. Aku mengamatinya, dari segi fisik sepertinya dia seorang namja. Aku mencoba mendekat dan memangku kepalanya, wajahnya pucat dan terdapat aliran darah yang keluar dari dahinya. Kudekatkan kepalaku pada dadanya untuk mencari detak kehidupan disana dan syukurlah dia masih hidup.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan kutaruh diatas punggungku, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membaringkannya di kursi belakang. Aku segera mengambil kemudi dan melajukannya ke arah rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku langsung menggendongnya bridal style memasuki ruang gawat darurat. Disana para suster dan dokter segera menanganinya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Bukan karena rasa bersalah, tapi karena hal lain... tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku-pun dilanda ketakutan yang terasa aneh, baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Kevin, bagaimana keadaannya?", tanyaku cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Luka di kepalanya tidak parah dan anggota tubuh lainnya tidak mengalami cedera. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja, apa Kevin?", tanyaku. Dia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami depresi"

"Depresi?"

"Ne. Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"E-ehh... M-molla", ucapku gugup, "Err... bolehkah aku menemuinya sekarang?"

"Tentu. Dan jika kau ada perlu apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku", ucap Kevin tersenyum padaku. Aku-pun membalas senyumannya. Aku berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Kim Kibum yang mempunyai namjachingu seperti Kevin, selain cantik -walaupun dia namja- dia juga baik hati dan lembut. Aku jadi iri pada ke-2 sepupuku itu.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan tempat namja itu dirawat, aku jadi gugupdan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semakin aku mendekati ranjangnya, jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping kanan ranjang. Lagi, kuamati wajah pucatnya. Manis. Kudekatkan tangan kananku ke wajahnya. Tapi, belum sempat aku menyentuhnya. Namja itu membuka matanya. Aku-pun segera menarik tanganku.

"Dimana aku?", tanya-nya pelan sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata doe-nya.

"Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit", ucapku lembut.

"Di rumah sakit?"

"Tadi aku menabrakmu dan-"

"Kau membawaku kesini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku singkat sebagai jawabanku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja", ucapnya lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang ada di samping kanannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hening...

"Err... siapa namamu?", tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Changmin... Shim Changmin", ucapnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon keluargamu, untuk-"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga. Aku sendirian", ucapnya lirih.

Entah ada dorongan apa, tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Dia tidak menolak dan membuatku semakin erat memeluknya. Sepertinya aku mengalami apa yang disebut dengan 'Love at first sight'. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku akan melindunginya. Dia adalah hidupku.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Selamanya. Shim Changmin", ucapku lalu aku mengecup keningnya. Dia masih diam saja, tidak merespon. Aku-pun kembali memeluknya memberikan rasa hangat. Walaupun dia tidak menjawab pernyataanku, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

_**Flashback End...**_

Air mataku jatuh mengingat kenangan itu, membuatku sakit. Bukan karena menyesal bertemu dengannya. Malah, aku sangat bersyukur. Hanya saja, itu mengingatkanku tentang janjiku padanya yang sekarang telah aku ingkari. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Ini bukan diriku. Aku telah menyakitinya, membuatnya menderita, menangis.

Kenapa perasaanku terhadap Changmin, berefek sebaliknya? Aku mencintainya, tapi aku membuatnya menderita.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang juga menjadi kamar Changmin. Aku ingin melihat namja itu, namja yang sangat aku cintai.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarku, kutarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Cklek...

Saat pintu itu terbuka, mataku langsung terbelalak melihat namja yang aku cintai terbaring meringkuk di lantai. Aku berlari ke arahnya lalu menggendongnya bridal style. Kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Mianhae, Minnie... Jeongmal mianhae"

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC or DELETE?**_

_**Mohon review-nya jika tidak keberatan ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IN WINTER**

**Cast : DBSK, U-Kiss**

**Pair : JaeMin slight HoMin, SuChun**

**KeMaru, SooLi (SoohyunxEli), KisHo (KiseopxDongho)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, OrTu, Themself, Agency dan milik kita bersama.**

**Shin Soohyun TETAP jadi SUAMI L-J dan Shin Dongho is MY BOYFRIEND (*^^*)**

**Warning : Boys Lover (YAOI), Typo(s), OOC, Alur kacau, EYD tidak beraturan**

**dari sudut pandang Shim Changmin.**

**Sumarry : Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang**

**sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis**

**karena perbuatan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

**A/N : Tanggal dan bulan kelahiran sama seperti aslinya, tahun-nya diubah.**

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket :  
**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 tahun) - 4 Februari 1988**

**Shim Changmin (17 tahun) - 18 Februari 1995**

**Jung Yunho (24 tahun) - 06 Februari 1988**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun) - 15 Desember 1990**

**Park Yoochun (24 tahun) - 04 Juni 1988**

**1 Januari 2013**

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kepalaku terasa berat. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur. Tubuhku ambruk menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik. Dingin sekali. Akupun menutup mataku. Aku lelah. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutiku, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan derit pintu yang terbuka. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Perasaan takut itu datang lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat oleh seseorang, hangat tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhku. Kehangatan ini, aku sangat mengenalinya. Kehangatan yang selalu aku rindukan. Tapi, mungkinkah? Apa ini hanya mimpi? Jika itu benar, biarkan aku untuk tidak terbangun. Aku tak ingin membuka mata ini dan melihat kenyataan bahwa kehangatan itu telah pergi dariku. Tubuhku dibaringkan di suatu tempat yang empuk dan nyaman dan sebuah benda menyelimuti tubuhku memberikan kehangatan lain. Aku mendengar suara yang begitu lirih dan serak.

"Mianhae, Minnie... jeongmal mianhae"

Tidak. Suara itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara itu.

"Mianhae... mianhae..."

Pergi. Jangan meminta maaf. Aku mohon... jangan minta maaf.

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku merasakan keningku disentuh oleh sesuatu yang sedikit basah dan lembut, membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Kubiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkanku dalam rasa nyaman itu hingga aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Changmin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan banyak peluh yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Raut wajahnya nampak gelisah.

"Andwae", jerit Changmin saat dia terbangun.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"H-ah h-hanya mim-pi", ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu serak.

Diulurkan tangan kanannya menuju meja nakas dan meraih sebuah gelas kaca yang ada disana lalu meminum air putih yang ada di dalamnya. Meminumnya perlahan mencoba mengurangi rasa perih di kerongkongannya. Setelah itu, Changmin menatap sisi lain ranjang dengan sendu. Dia tak menemukan seseorang yang harusnya ada disana untuk memberinya kehangatan dan melindunginya. Changmin menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia baru sadar, ternyata saat ini dia sudah tidak memakai pakaiannya semalam melainkan memakai sebuah piyama berwarna hijau marun bermotif hamtaro.

Changmin memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nampak sedikit berdarah dan sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'_Piyama ini... hadiah dari Jae hyung_', ucap Changmin dalam hati.

Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya -dan Jaejoong- dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pintu yang berada di salah satu sudut kamar lalu membukanya.

_Cklek..._

Changmin memasuki ruangan itu dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sebuah benda persegi panjang yang menempel di dinding, memantulkan bayangan dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai lututnya. Ia melepaskan kancing piyamanya dari atas lalu turun ke bawah dan menyibakkan piyamanya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dulu putih bersih kini dipenuhi oleh memar-memar yang sudah membiru dan beberapa bekas luka dan jahitan yang ada di bagian bawah dada kirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Changmin menyentuh bekas jahitan itu.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat pantulan diriku. Sesak dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Luka ini...

_**Flashback...**_

_**25 November 2012**_

_Semilir angin musim gugur membelai lembut malam ini, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran. Hawa musim dingin sudah dapat kurasakan. Musim favoritku. Putih. Hal pertama yang aku pikirkan jika berhubungan dengan musim dingin._

_Malam ini Jae-hyung mengajakku untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun namjachingu sepupunya, Kim Kibum. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap di dalam kamarku -dan Jae-hyung-. Aku memakai jas casual berwarna putih dengan dalaman kemeja putih, skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers putih. Jae-hyung bilang acara ini hanya dihadiri teman dekat dan beberapa kerabat. Jadi, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku mematut diriku di cermin sekali lagi. Aku ingin terlihat sempurna dihadapan Jae-hyung. Aku tersenyum memikirkan tingkah lakuku jika dihadapan Jae-hyung, seperti yeoja saja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Lucu sekali, padahal aku namja. Tapi, ada satu orang lagi yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti yeoja selain Jae-hyung. Dia..._

_Tok...Tok...Tok..._

_"Minnie... Kau sudah siap? Ayo, kita berangkat", ucap Jae-hyung di balik pintu._

_"Ne, hyung. Aku sudah siap", ucapku seraya berjalan menuju pintu._

_Cklek..._

_"Err... hyung. Bagaimana.. dengan penampilanku?"_

_"..."_

_"Apa aku-?"_

_"Kau manis sekali, Minnie. Kau tahu? Kau selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku" ucap Jae-hyung lembut sambil mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya dan itu sukses membuatku malu dan..merona. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

_"Err... hyung. Ayo kita berangkat nanti terlambat"_

_"Ne. Tapi, sebelum berangkat aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu"_

_"E-eh...Apa itu?"_

_Jae-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan membuatku semakin merona. Mata itu, membuatku seakan tersedot kedalamnya. Dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku lemas, tenagaku seakan ikut tersedot. Jae-hyung memeluk pinggangku dan menciumku. Sebuah ciuman yang syarat akan kasih sayang, tulus dan tanpa nafsu. Akupun terlarut dan mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, oksigen di dalam paru-paruku mulai menipis. Aku mulai menurunkan tanganku dari lehernya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Lalu, Jae-hyung melepaskan ciumannya. Jae-hyung sangat mengerti dan memahami segala tentangku. Termasuk yang satu ini._

_"Mian", ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang diberikan hanya untukku._

_Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan membalas senyumnya._

_Jae-hyung menggenggam tanganku dan menautkan jari-jari kami, membawaku keluar dari apartemen kami._

_Sepanjang perjalanan, Jae-hyung tidak banyak bicara dan hanya fokus pada kemudinya. Aku-pun hanya melemparkan pandanganku pada jalan-jalan yang kami lewati. Aku merasa Jae-hyung menjadi sedikit berubah. Dia menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin kepada siapapun yang dekat denganku. Apalagi dengan 'dia'._

_Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan sudah ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Jae-hyung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Dia kembali menautkan jari-jari kami. Kami memasuki rumah itu dan disambut oleh namja bersurai karamel yang tidak aku kenal yang didampingi oleh namja yang ku ketahui adalah sepupu Jae-hyung, Kim Kibum. Dulu Jae-hyung pernah memperlihatkanku sebuah foto yang berisikan dirinya dan ke-2 sepupunya, Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum._

_"Aku senang kau datang, hyung"_

_"Aku juga senang bisa hadir disini, Kibum-ah."_

_"Saenggil chukkae, Kevin", ucap Jae-hyung sembari memeluk namja bersurai karamel._

_"Err... hyung. Apa itu Changmin?", tanya Kim Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan telunjuknya. Jae-hyung melepas pelukannya dan langsung menghampiriku, memelukku posesif._

_"Ne, dan jangan ganggu dia" ujarnya sambil membawaku melewati pasangan kekasih itu._

_Jae-hyung masih memelukku posesif saat kami melewati beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal dan membawaku ke sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi dari orang-orang._

_"Apa kau haus, Minnie?", tanya Jae-hyung saat kami baru saja duduk di sofa._

_"Em... Ne, hyung"_

_"Kalau begitu kamu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu", ucap Jae-hyung seraya meninggalkanku._

_Setelah Jae-hyung menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Aku merasa bahuku disentuh oleh sebuah tangan. Dengan segera aku menolehkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat senyuman khasnya._

_"Changmin, kau juga datang", ucapnya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di seberangku._

_"Ne, Jae-hyung mengajakku, Junsu hyung"_

_"Annyeong, Changmin?" sapa namja yang ada dipelukan Junsu hyung. 'Apa dia juga datang?'_

_"Annyeong, Yoochun hyung"_

_"Lalu, dimana Jae-hyung?"_

_"Dia sedang mengambilkan minuman untukku, hyung", jawabku dan Junsu hyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Yo! Yunho...kesini!", ucap Yoochun hyung setengah berteriak. Namja yang dipanggil Yunho menghampiri kami. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya._

_"Annyeong Changmin-ah", sapa suara bass yang akhir-akhir ini ikut serta mengisi hari-hariku sejak pertemuanku dengannya waktu liburan musim panas 4 bulan lalu di Pulau Jeju. Dia Jung Yunho._

_"Annyeong Yunho hyung", balasku dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku._

_Yunho hyung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Akupun bergeser sampai ujung sofa untuk memberi jarak antara aku dengan Yunho hyung. Entah kenapa, perasaanku selalu tidak enak jika aku terlalu dekat dengannya. Bukannya aku berprasangka dia orang yang tidak baik. Tidak. Dia adalah namja yang baik, ramah dan sopan. Tapi, itu membuatku takut._

_"Err... Changmin, Yunho. Tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal. Aku dan Su-ie..."_

_"Pergilah. Kami tidak apa-apa. Iya kan, Min?"_

_Aku ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi mulutku tak bisa ku gerakkan. Aku hanya diam saja._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk Jae-hyung, Min-ah. Kajja, Chunnie"_

_Setelah kepergian Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung, kami berdua hanya saling diam, tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Suasana jadi terasa canggung._

_Kenapa Jae-hyung lama sekali?_

_Lelah dengan atmosfer seperti ini, aku beranjak dari dudukku berniat untuk pergi mencari Jae-hyung. Namun, saat aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, tanganku dicengkeram erat oleh Yunho hyung. Detik berikutnya, aku dapat merasakan hembusan hangat di leherku, dada bidang yang menempel di punggungku dan sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkari perutku._

_Ini salah. Tapi, tubuhku tidak bisa berontak. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku._

_"Changmin, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae"_

_Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasa nyaman dengan semua perhatian dari Yunho hyung. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Jae-hyung._

_Prangg..._

_Aku tersentak. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mataku terbelalak melihat Jae-hyung yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya. Dengan segera aku melepaskan pelukan Yunho hyung dariku dan berjalan pelan ke arah Jae-hyung yang tengah menatap dengan penuh amarah._

_Jae-hyung mencengkeram kuat tangan kananku saat aku sudah ada di dekatnya dan menyeretku pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kami lewati. Aku hanya meringis pelan saat merasakan cengkeraman Jae-hyung yang semakin kuat._

_Tepat saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berada di gerbang depan rumah Kevin hyung, Yunho hyung menghentikan kami dengan menghadang mobil yang kami tumpangi. Jae-hyung keluar dari mobil, begitupun denganku. Yunho hyung mendekat padaku dan memegang tanganku._

_"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Changmin, Yunho-sshi", desis Jae-hyung._

_"Jangan perlakukan Changmin seperti peliharaanmu, Jaejoong-sshi"_

_"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Brengsek", ucap Jae-hyung seraya melayangkan sebuah tinju kepada Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur._

_Jae-hyung kembali menyerang Yunho hyung, menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Begitupun dengan Yunho hyung, dia juga membalas setiap serangan dari Jae-hyung._

_Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melerai mereka. Tepat saat Jae-hyung akan melayangkan tinjunya kepada Yunho hyung aku sudah berada di depannya. Otomatis, aku yang mendapatkan tinjuan Jae-hyung. Tubuhku tersungkur dan terguling ke jalanan. Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku dan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mendekat padaku._

_Brakk... Brug... Bughh..._

_"MINNIE/CHANGMIN"_

_Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Selanjutnya, hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutiku._

_**27 November 2012**_

_Saat tersadar, aku menemukan diriku berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit. Ughh... Kepalaku terasa pusing dan dadaku terasa sesak, sulit untukku bernafas. Padahal saat ini memakai masker oksigen, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa sesak. Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku dan menyentuh dadaku. Kenapa sesak?_

_"Minnie, kau sudah siuman?"_

_"H-hyunghh... sh-sesakh..."_

_"Mian... Mian...hiks... Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie... hiks..."_

_"Wa-e? Kenapa... Hyungh menangis... ja-nganh minta ma-af pa-daku"_

_"Mian..."_

_"Hyungh... kata-kan, ada a-pa?"_

_"Mian... Aku tidak dapat melindungimu. Aku... Karena aku, kau terluka dan karena aku juga... mimpimu menjadi atlet kandas"_

_"Makh-sud Hyungh... a-ku tidak... bi-sa berenang lagi?"_

_"Saat kau kecelakaan malam itu, tubuhmu terpental, dadamu terbentur trotoar yang membuat tulang rusukmu patah... dan melukai paru-parumu... Mianhae, Minnie. Jeongmal mianhae", jelas Jae-hyung disertai ucapan maaf darinya._

_Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jae-hyung memelukku sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Tapi, aku masih diam saja. Tidak menyahutinya. Dadaku terasa sesak oleh keadaanku sekarang dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa meraih mimpiku. Rasanya sakit. Jae-hyung, kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi?_

_**Flashback End...**_

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Changmin telah selesai dengan mandinya dan saat ini ia sedang mengganti bathrobe yang dipakainya dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Changmin melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 SKT. Waktunya makan siang.

Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Namun, saat Changmin baru sampai di depan pintu dapur, bel apartemen berbunyi. Changmin mendengus pelan dan berbalik menuju ruang tamu.

Ting... Tong...

Sebelum membuka pintu apartemen, Changmin melihat tamunya melalui interkom. Tapi, tamu tersebut membelakanginya. Sehingga tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, Changmin masih dapat mengenali orang tersebut. Changmin sangat mengenali postur tubuh itu. Tubuh tegap yang dimiliki oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

L-J : Yeeyy... akhirnya jadi. Mian, chingu update-nya lama. Apakah mengecewakan? Kalau iya, L-J minta maaf se-BESAR-BESAR-nya. Karena jujur, saya merasa tak sanggup membuat plot dari sudut pandang Changmin.

And akhir kata TERIMA KASIH telah mampir dan membaca FIC ini...

**Thanks To :**

**Wiwiwi River Niyalaw, Selena Kim, BumMinnie3, Ryu, Lee Gyuraaa, Trilililililili,**

**Shimmax, Kyu501lover, KyunNaMing, Zuki teukcin**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Wiwiwi River :**

Gomawo buat review-nya

L-J : Ani. Tiap chapter sudut pandangnya berubah koq.

Joongie : Yach... gag bisa eksis

L-J : Buat chap. 2 bakalan dari Changmin. Iya kan, Min?

Minnie : Tau... gelap -3-

**Niyalaw :**

Gomawo buat review-nya

L-J : (baca review), Err... Minnie, kamu mau jawab nggak?

Minnie : lagi sibuk.. jangan ganggu.

L-J : Joongie? Mau jawab?

Joongie : Mana mungkin Joongie nyakitin Minnie. Joongie nggak terima.

L-J : Mian, tunggu chapter depan ya (puppy eyes)

**Selena Kim :**

Thanks for your review

L-J : He-em, JaeMin couple dan yah.. slight HoMin sih. Tapi MainPair-nya JaeMin koq ^^

Minnie : Yah... Kenapa aku jadi uke?

L-J : Eh.. Minnie. Koq tiba-tiba muncul, kirain setan. Uppss

Joongie : Hiks... hiks... Minnie nggak mau jadi uke Joongie. Huwaaaaaaaa T0T

L-J : (Deathglare Changmin) Gara-gara kamu. Nangis kan. Cupp... Cupp.. Joongie jangan nangis. Nanti Yunnie bakalan beli'in boneka gajah lho..

Yunnie : (Nglirik Author) Maksud lo!

**BumMinnie3 :**

Gomawo buat review-nya

L-J : (tersipu) hhhehe, jadi malu.

Minnie : Cihh.. Dasar.

Joongie : Minnie, jangan gitu. Nanti kita nggak digaji.

Minnie : Yah, Hyung! Kita memang tidak digaji oleh dia (nunjuk-nunjuk L_Jae)

Joongie : Oh.. Iya

L-J : Huwaaa.. kenapa nggak ada yang bela'in aku

Soohyun : Tenang, aku disini kok.

L-J : Hiks.. hiks.. suamiku (peluk Soohyun)

**Ryu :**

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan me-review

Minnie : Romantis darimana, gue jadi korban gitu..

L-J : (ngelus dada) sabar... sabar...

**Lee Gyuraaa :**

Arigatou ^^

Minnie : Yah.. jangan peluk-peluk. Ummaaaa... Aku mau peluk kulkas

**Trilililililili :**

Gomawo review-nya

L-J : Berhubung ff JaeMin/MinJae hanya sedikit.. jadilah fic. ini. Tapi, saya emang suka sama couple ini juga sih ^^ panggil saya L_Jae aja ya (puppy eyes)

Minnie : Aku ingin ChangFood couple -_-"

**Shimmax :**

Thanks ^^

Minnie : Kau benar, kenapa aku jadi tersiksa gini sih (depak L_Jae)

**Kyu501lover :**

Terima kasih banyak ^^

Minnie : Dia benar. Harusnya aku yang jadi seme.

L-J : (hela nafas berat) yang terobsesi jadi semeee...

Minnie : Yah! Apa maksudmu? Aku memang lebih pantas jadi seme-nya Jae-hyung!

Joongie : Hiks... Hiks... Minnie JAHATTTTTT

**KyunNaMing :**

Gomawo

L-J : Kyun-sshi benar koq. Disini Junsu jadi seme-nya Bang Uchun, Yeyy! Soal, Min. Whahaha, kasian.

Chunnie : Aku uke? Wae?

Su-ie : Horee, aku jadi seme (peluk L-J)

Minnie : Hey, kalian melupakanku..

**Zuki teukcin :**

Arigatou ^^

L-J : L-J juga seneng kog JJ jadi SEME

Minnie : Yang benar saja. Aku yang harusnya jadi SEME..

L-J : Shut Up, Min.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IN WINTER**

**Cast : DBSK, U-Kiss**

**Pair : JaeMin slight HoMin, SuChun**

**KeMaru, SooLi (SoohyunxEli), KisHo (KiseopxDongho)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, OrTu, Themself, Agency dan milik kita bersama.**

**Shin Soohyun TETAP jadi SUAMI L-J dan Shin Dongho is MY BOYFRIEND (*^^*)**

**Warning : Boys Lover (YAOI), Typo(s), OOC, Alur kacau, EYD tidak beraturan**

**dari sudut pandang NARRATOR.**

**Sumarry : Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang**

**sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis**

**karena perbuatan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket :**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 tahun) - 26 Januari 1988**

**Shim Changmin (17 tahun) - 18 Februari 1995**

**Jung Yunho (24 tahun) - 06 Februari 1988**

**Kim Junsu (22 tahun) - 15 Desember 1990**

**Park Yoochun (24 tahun) - 04 Juni 1988**

**1 Januari 2013**

Setelah membaringkan tubuh lemah Changmin ke ranjang mereka. Jaejoong bergumam pelan. 'Maaf', kata yang selalu diucapkannya setelah menyakiti Changmin. Selalu seperti itu. Jaejoong sadar, dia telah menyakiti namja manis itu dengan semua apa yang telah diperbuatnya, membuat Changmin menderita. Dia terlalu emosional dan overprotective terhadap Changmin. Tetapi, itu semua dia lakukan karena dia begitu mencintai Changmin dan tidak ingin atau lebih tepatnya takut kehilangan namja yang akan dia cintai seumur hidupnya itu. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak terlalu emosional dan overprotective seperti sekarang ini. Dia mulai bersikap seperti itu, saat dia baru pulang dari Jepang karena ada urusan _bisnis_ disana dan menemukan Changmin terbaring di lantai ruang tamu di apartemen mereka dengan seorang namja yang menindih di atas tubuh Changmin, dengan kedua bibir yang bersentuhan. Setelah memaksa namja itu untuk pergi dari apartemen, Changmin berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menjelaskan bahwa hal itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Changmin yang akan terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh entah apa itu, ditolong oleh namja itu. Namun, karena posisi yang kurang seimbang mereka terjatuh menyentuh lantai dan dengan posisi seperti yang dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Changmin, tidak berucap sepatah kata-pun. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia percaya pada Changmin. Changmin tidak akan mengkhianatinya, meninggalkannya sendiri. Yang tidak dia percaya adalah namja itu, namja yang menjadi kolega bisnisnya, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Changmin dengan selimut lalu mengecup keningnya. Ditunggunya Changmin, sampai namja manis itu benar-benar nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, Jaejoong masih setia menungguinya. Setelah dirasanya Changmin sudah tertidur pulas, Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna hijau marun bermotifkan hamtaro. Sebuah piyama yang dibelinya di musim panas sewaktu dia berada di Jepang. Berada di Jepang selama seminggu merupakan waktu yang sangat berat untuknya, menjalani hari tanpa kehadiran seorang Shim Changmin sungguh membuatnya _gila. _Namun, demi tanggungjawab yang diembannya Jaejoong harus rela meninggalkan Changmin-nya. Beruntung, saat itu Changmin ikut pergi piknik bersama teman sekolahnya, Kiseop dan Dongho ke pulau Jeju. Jadi, Changmin tidak akan sendirian.

Jaejoong membawa piyama itu dan meletakkannya di pinggir ranjang lalu memandangi wajah yang terlelap itu dengan sendu. Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. '_Ini semua salahku_', Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan tentang ketidakberdayaannya untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri hingga membuat Changmin menjadi korban kemarahan dan _ketakutan_-nya. '_Semua ini... Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku Tuhan?! Apa Kau membenciku, hingga Kau tak membiarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan? Wae?_'. Menyalahkan takdir Tuhan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi bukankah Tuhan mempunyai cara kerja tersendiri? Bukankah setiap cobaan yang Tuhan berikan selalu menyimpan hikmah didalamnya? Lalu, kenapa Jaejoong harus menyalahkan takdir Tuhan?

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Mentari di ufuk timur mulai menampakkan sinarnya melalui celah-celah awan mendung yang menyelimuti kota Seoul. Angin musim dingin menyambut pagi yang dingin ini. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk Changmin. Namun, melihat Changmin yang masih tidur pulas. Jaejoong tidak sanggup untuk membangunkan namja manis itu. Lagipula, jika dia membangunkan Changmin yang ada Changmin akan menjauh darinya, tidak ingin jika Jaejoong menyentuhnya. Jaejoong tahu hal itu.

…

_**1 Desember 2012**_

_Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di apartemen setelah menghadiri sebuah meeting melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun, saat melewati pintu dapur dia berhenti._

_"Minnie~"_

_Prang…_

_"Maaf… maafkan aku. Aku akan membereskannya", ucap Changmin panik._

_Jaejoong mendekat ke tempat Changmin berada, mencegah agar Changmin tidak menyentuh pecahan gelas yang dijatuhkan oleh Changmin._

_"Jangan", teriak Jaejoong sembari memegang pundak Changmin._

_Changmin yang merasakan sentuhan membalikan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Changmin menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang sampai menyentuh dinding, menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya terlihat pucat._

_"Maaf", ucap Changmin._

_Jaejoong yang khawatir karena wajah Changmin yang begitu pucat, mengulurkan tangan ke arah Changmin. Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Jaejoong menyentuh kening Changmin dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya membulat merasakan suhu tubuh Changmin._

_"Minnie… tubuhmu panas sekali. Ayo kita ke ru-"_

_Plakk…_

_Changmin menepis tangan Jaejoong lalu memeluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya._

_Jaejoong kembali mengulurkan tangannya pelan. Belum sempat dia menyentuhnya-_

_"Pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri", gumam Changmin._

_-Jaejoong menarik tangannya lalu meninggalkan Changmin._

…

Jaejoong mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin, menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Kertas itu diletakannya di samping piring yang sudah terisi nasi goreng buatannya. Nasi goreng itu ditutupnya dengan tudung saji kecil.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12.15 SKT, Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur. Namun, baru sampai di depan pintu dapur. Bel apartemen berbunyi.

Ting... Tong...

Changmin memosisikan wajahnya di depan intercom untuk mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel apartemen. Changmin membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dia adalah Jung Yunho.

Changmin mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mengatur tarikan napasnya lalu diputarnya knop pintu perlahan. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat namja bermata musang itu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga dia bertatap muka dengan Changmin. Tatapan Yunho menjadi sendu, melihat keadaan Changmin saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, pipinya lebam dan matanya bengkak, sepertinya namja manis itu menangis cukup lama tadi malam. Dada Yunho terasa sesak. Sesak karena tak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Sesak karena rasa bersalahnya. Andai saja, Yunho tidak memaksa Changmin untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam menjelang tahun baru, Changmin tidak akan seperti sekarang ini.

…

_**31 Desember 2012**_

_Yunho sedang menyibukan dirinya di kantor, membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas perusahaan. Selagi Yunho sibuk dengan kegiatannya, di sudut ruang kerja Yunho terdapat namja yang sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke meja kerja Yunho, menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bosan._

_"Hei… Yunho"_

_"Hmm..", gumam Yunho yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan berkas yang ada di mejanya._

_"Ini hari libur…"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aish… Yunho! Seharusnya kau bersantai, lagipula berkas-berkas yang ada di tanganmu itu bisa dikerjakan 3 hari lagi kan?", ucap kesal namja tersebut._

_"Jika aku tak melakukan ini, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Yoochun"_

_Yunho beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan ke jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi salju._

_"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku malam ini?"_

_"Kema-"_

_~Hey! don't bring me down  
Geujeo geureon namjaro~_

_"Yeoboseyo, Su-ie?"_

_"… Baiklah"_

_"… Tentu. Bye"_

_Yoochun memasukan handphone ke saku celana lalu menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca._

_"Junsu mengajakku ke Top Cloud di Menara Jongno. Apa kau mau ikut?"_

_"Kalian hanya berdua?"_

_"Entahlah, Junsu bilang dia akan mengajak Changmin untuk ikut. Tapi, sepertinya Changmin tidak mau"_

_"Changmin? Hanya Changmin?"_

_"Haahh… Kemarin aku dan Junsu mengajak Jae-hyung tapi dia menolak karena dia harus pergi ke Jepang"_

_"Jadi, Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang?", tanya Yunho antusias sembari membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Yoochun._

_"Begitulah. Kudengar dari Junsu, Jae-hyung mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Je-. Eh? Yah! Yunho, kamu mau kemana?"_

_Yunho keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa mengabaikan Yoochun yang berteriak padanya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Changmin yang dalam perkiraannya sedang sendirian di apartemen. Yunho melajukan mobil audy-nya, membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen Jaejoong._

_Sekitar 30 menit, Yunho sudah tiba di depan sebuah gedung mewah. Yunho melajukan mobilnya ke dalam basement dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Yunho berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol 33. Sungguh, Yunho tidak sabar untuk menemui Changmin. Setelah kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Woo Sung Hyun/Kevin, Yunho sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Changmin. Dia sangat merindukan Changmin, ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya._

_Yunho menekan bel apartemen. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang hampir satu bulan ini tidak dilihatnya._

_"Changmin", ucapnya yang langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin._

_"Yunho hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum._

_"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"_

_"Eh? Ta-tapi… Jae-hyung"_

_"Bukankah hari ini Jaejoong sedang pergi ke Jepang?"_

_"…"_

_"Ayolah, kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan menunggumu terus disini", ancam Yunho._

_"Benarkah Jae-hyung pergi ke Jepang?"_

_"Kau tidak tahu?"_

_Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_"Aku tahu Jae-hyung hari ini pergi. Tapi, Jae-hyung tidak bilang akan pergi kemana"_

_Yunho tersenyum lemah._

_"Maukah kau menemaniku, Min?"_

_"Err… Ne"_

_Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu selagi Changmin mengganti bajunya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Yunho bertamu ke apartemen ini. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, foto Changmin dan Jaejoong. Sepertinya foto itu di ambil saat musim semi, terlihat bunga-bunga sakura yang menjadi background-nya._

_"Hyung, aku sudah siap", ucap Changmin._

_"Ehh? Ne, Changmin"_

_Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin keluar dari dalam apartemen sampai di basement._

_Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke daerah __Banpo Hangang Park._

_"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi?"_

_"Bukankah ini malam akhir tahun? Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu, Changmin"_

_"Kenapa hyung tidak merayakannya dengan keluarga hyung?"_

_"Kau sudah ku anggap keluargaku. Lagipula, aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu. Apa kau merasa keberatan, Changmin?"_

_"Ani. Aku malah senang, hyung mau mengajakku"_

_"Baguslah kalau kau senang. __Err… Changmin, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Katakan saja"_

_"Apa benar sekarang kau tidak bisa berenang lagi?", tanya Yunho pelan._

_"Ya… begitulah", jawab Cangmin tenang._

_Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menatap jalan yang dilewatinya. Jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil yang lalu-lalang di jalan raya. Suhu yang dingin membuat Changmin mengeratkan pegangan pada mantelnya agar membuatnya terasa hangat. Setelah pembicaraan itu, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Lama keheningan menyelimuti, hingga Yunho mencoba memulai pembicaraan… lagi._

_"Dan soal kau berhenti sekolah itu-"_

_"Aku melakukan homeschooling. Kata Eli hyung, aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Jadi, aku berhenti sekolah", ucap Changmin lirih._

_"Eli hyung?"_

_"Dia dokter yang merawatku"_

_"Oh… begitu. Err… Aku tadi melihat sebuah foto yang ada di ruang tamu. Foto itu…"_

_"Foto itu diambil saat Hwagae Cherry Blossoms Festival di Gyeongsangnam. Disana indah sekali. Aku ingin sekali kesana lagi", ucap Changmin ceria. Namun, secepat keceriaan itu datang, secepat pula kesedihan datang. Wajah Changmin yang ceria kini kembali murung._

_"Changmin. Nah… kita sudah sampai"_

_Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun dari mobil. Yunho hendak membukakan pintu untuk Changmin, namun namja manis itu sudah terlebih dulu membukanya._

_"Gureum Café?", tanya Changmin saat melihat papan nama yang ada di depan Café itu._

_"Ayo, kita masuk"_

_Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin dan menuntun Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam café. Tapi, belum sempat mereka berdua masuk, seseorang telah menginterupsi langkah mereka._

_"Berhenti"_

_Changmin membulatkan matanya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Suara seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada disini, di Seoul. Yunho dan Changmin membalikan tubuh mereka ke belakang._

_Bughh…_

_Seseorang itu langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke wajah Yunho, sehingga Yunho tersungkur ke belakang. Changmin membulatkan matanya, lagi. Dengan segera Changmin berlari kearah Yunho._

_"Yunho hyung. Gwenchana?"_

_"Gwenchana, Changmin"_

_Tiba-tiba tangan Changmin ditarik, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Tubuh Changmin tegang mendapat sentuhan dari tangan orang itu._

_"Jae-hyung"_

_Jaejoong menarik tubuh Changmin hingga membuatnya berdiri. Jaejoong menatap Changmin penuh amarah._

_Plakk…_

_Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Changmin. Tamparan yang cukup keras sampai-sampai di sudut bibir Changmin berdarah. Changmin terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa._

_Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin menuju mobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari Gureum Café. Yunho yang sudah bangkit, berlari mengejar Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, tak ingin membiarkan Changmin pergi._

_"Lepaskan tanganmu, Yunho-sshi", desis Jaejoong._

_"Aku tidak mau. Jangan lagi menyiksa Changmin"_

_"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya orang luar"_

_"…"_

_"Jika kau masih tak ingin melepaskan tanganmu. Aku akan membuat Jung Corporation bangkut"_

_Changmin yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya lalu mendongak, menatap Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Aku tidak pedu-"_

_"Aku akan membuat Changmin semakin menderita jika kau tak melepaskan tanganmu, Yunho-sshi"_

_Dengan terpaksa Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin. Membiarkannya pergi bersama Jaejoong._

…

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tidak bisa terima atas perlakuan Jaejoong terhadap Changmin yang semena-mena dan terlalu mengekang kehidupan Changmin. Sering, Yunho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan ketidakberdayaannya untuk bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan Changmin. Yunho sadar jika dia adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Pernah, Yunho mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Changmin, setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Changmin sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu dan namjachingu Changmin adalah anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris dari Kim Corporation, sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki tingkat lebih tinggi dari Jung Corporation. Dia, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, itu dulu. Setelah mengetahui bagaimana perlakuan Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin _menderita_. Hal itu membuat seorang Jung Yunho bertekad untuk membahagiakan Changmin walau harus merebut namja manis itu dari sisi Kim Jaejoong, dia tidak peduli.

Andai saja Yunho tahu. Tahu alasan yang seperti apa yang membuat Jaejoong memperlakukan Changmin seperti itu. Walaupun alasan itu terdengar egois. Tapi, mungkin Yunho akan merasa menyesal dan bersalah telah hadir di antara mereka. Semua ini terjadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho, karena semua ini memang sudah jalan takdir dari Tuhan. Sebuah jalan untuk menguji keikhlasan dan ketulusan sebuah cinta.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin yang tengah tersenyum – yang dipaksakannya. Changmin tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir tentang keadaannya. Tapi, sekeras apapun Changmin mencoba menutupi lubang yang ada di hatinya, perasaannya yang terkoyak dan terombang-ambing. Yunho masih bisa melihatnya.

Yunho membelai surai hitam Changmin dengan lembut yang syarat dengan kasih sayang. Kedua tangan Changmin menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tidak membalas pelukan Yunho tapi juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Hyung", ucap Changmin pelan.

"Mianhae, Changmin. Mian…", ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang tak tahan harus berpura-pura kuat pada namja di hadapannya ini. Changmin-pun meneteskan air matanya, lagi. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. '_Kenapa aku menjadi namja yang cengeng dan lemah_', ucap Changmin dalam hatinya.

"Ssttt… Uljima", ucap Yunho pelan.

Tangan Yunho beralih ke wajah Changmin. Dengan ibu jarinya, dia hapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Changmin yang terlihat semakin tirus. Changmin memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di wajahnya lalu menjauhkannya perlahan dari wajahnya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pergilah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku", ucap Changmin tegas.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Yunho ragu.

Changmin mengangguk. Dengan terpaksa, Yunho menuruti perintah Changmin. Tapi, sebelum Yunho meninggalkan apartemen itu. Dia mengulurkan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Changmin.

"Ini…"

"Itu apa, hyung?"

"Sebelum kesini, aku mampir ke Amore Eterno Restaurant dan membelikanmu Brodetto kesukaanmu. Kau mau menerimanya kan?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. Changmin tahu bahwa menolak pemberian Yunho adalah percuma karena namja tampan itu selalu punya cara agar Changmin menerima pemberiannya. Jadi, Changmin tidak berbasa-basi dengan menolak pemberian Yunho. Lagipula, Changmin memang sedang lapar saat ini. Karena dari kemarin sore Changmin juga belum makan.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung"

"Cheonmanayo, Changmin. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ne?"

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan", ucap Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin masuk ke dalam apartemen lalu menutup pintu. Saat dia melewati ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap sendu pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di rak lemari di sudut ruang tamu. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bingkai foto itu berada. Tangannya terulur mengambil bingkai foto tersebut. Jemarinya membelai foto itu dengan lembut, seakan-akan jemarinya menyentuh sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Apakah kita bisa kesana lagi, hyung? Melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Berjalan bersama sambil menautkan kedua tangan kita di _marriage road_ lagi. Bisakah?", gumam Changmin lirih.

…

_**8 April 2012**_

_"Hyung, musim semi tahun depan, aku ingin kesini lagi. Apa hyung mau menemaniku?"_

_"Shireo"_

_"Wa-wae?"_

_"Kenapa hanya disini saja?"_

_"Maksud Jae-hyung apa? Aku tidak mengerti"_

_"Karena aku ingin selalu menemanimu, Minnie. Selalu disisimu. Arraseo?!"_

_"… Nde. Arraseo"_

_"Minnie~… Apa musim kesukaanmu?"_

_"Musim dingin. Kenapa hyung menanyakan itu?"_

_"Ingin tahu saja. Kenapa kau menyukai musim dingin?"_

_"Aku suka warna putih dan salju… dan di saat musim dingin aku bisa melihat warna putih dimana-mana dan salju yang bertebaran. Salju menandakan sebuah awal yang baru dan warna putih membuatku merasa nyaman dan damai. Aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, hyung", ucap Changmin tenang, sebuah senyum yang menawan terukir di wajahnya._

_"Aku juga jadi menyukai musim dingin", ucap Jaejoong sambil memotret pohon sakura yang ada di tepi jalan. Jalan yang disebut 'marriage road'._

_"Wae?"_

_"Karena di musim dingin-lah aku menemukan cintaku, Minnie. Saranghae~", ucap Jaejoong lalu mengecup pipi chubby Changmin yang kini telah memerah._

_"Kajja, kita berfoto di bawah pohon sakura itu", ajak Jaejoong sembari menarik Changmin yang sedang terbengong karena Jaejoong menciumnya di tempat umum. Walaupun hanya di pipi, tetap saja Changmin malu atas apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong._

_"Yah! Hyung, jangan menciumku di tempat umum", ucap Changmin kesal seraya mencubit perut Jaejoong._

_"Ya, ya, ya… Appo, Min. Sakit", ringis Jaejoong yang merasakan nyeri di perutnya._

_"Itu hukuman untuk Jae-hyung"_

_"Aish… Kau ini, tega sekali padaku"_

_"Biar saja"_

_"Minnie~, ayo senyum… ayo kita hitung bersama"_

_"Hana… Dul… Set… Cheerss!", ucap Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan._

…

Changmin meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu ke rak lemari. Kemudian, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Changmin meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya di meja makan lalu mengambil sebuah piring, sendok dan garpu.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di sana. Dibukanya kantung plastik itu, lalu diambilnya Brodetto dan menaruhnya di piring. Changmin yang ingin mengambil saus membuka tudung saji di hadapannya.

Matanya tertegun melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Terdapat sebuah piring yang berisikan nasi goreng dan juga segelas jus strawberry disana. Matanya lalu beralih ke selembar kertas yang ada di dekat piring.

_Minnie~_

_Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memakannya. Maaf, soal kemarin. Maafkan aku. Maaf…_

_Saranghae~_

_Jaejoong_

**Other side…**

Jaejoong sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang di Hangang Park. Matanya terpejam dan terdapat butiran-butiran salju di wajah dan rambutnya. Mata itu lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan onix-nya yang hitam. Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ahhahh… Tubuhku… rasanya nyeri sekali… ahhah… Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbaring disini"

"Jaejoong-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap² :**

**L-J : Hello, Minna-san. Apakah masih ada yang inget sama fic ini?**

**Min : NGGAK ADA**

**L-J : (masang wajah evil) Lama-lama gue perkedel juga lo, Min.**

**Min : Memangnya lo berani?!**

**L-J : Tentu saja**

**Min : Jae-hyungggg! (teriak kayak di 'Rising Sun')**

**JJ : (muncul pake sapu terbang punya HP) Wae, Minnie? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Telingaku masih ingin waras tahu**

**Min : L-J mau jadi'in Jae-hyung UKE-nya L-J**

**L-J : (banjir keringet dingin)**

**JJ : Ya! L-J! Aku sudah bilang AKU NGGAK MAU JADI UKE-MU! (hajar L-J pake sapu)**

**YunSuChun : Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca fic ini…**

**Min : … yang aneh, ancur, abal, gaje, nggak bermutu, cheapo, bikin muntah, mata katarak, sulit buang air bes-…(dibekep Junsu)**

**2Yoo : (nge-rap) ~Review Please~**

**Balasan Review Chap. 2 :**

**BumMinnie3 :**

Gracias ^^

L-J : Hmmm... pe-review pertama... Yayy

Min : Nggak usah 4L4y dech...

L-J : Yang ALAY kamu, Min.

Min : And You (BumMinnie3) Hey yang bagian akhir itu namaku

L-J : Wahh... Apakah dia anakmu dengan J-(dibungkem Minnie)

Min : Kalau kau ingin memelukku. Kau harus membuatkan aku makanan untuk 1 tahun. Deal?

**Fiction94 :**

arigatōgozaimashita

Min : Kenapa JaeMin? (towel-towel Fiction94) Kenapa nggak MinJae aja. Jika kau pilih MinJae aku akan membagikan 1/4 porsi makananku. Bagaimana?

**Guest :**

Gomawo ne ^^

L-J : Hehehe, L-J emang sengaja bikin menderita. Bwahahahha... (tertawa setan)

Min : Yah! L-J. Kenapa kau tega sama aku?

L-J : Itu kan bentuk rasa 'SAYANG DAN CINTA'ku, Minnie

Min : Yah! Mana ada 'SAYANG DAN CINTA' yang seperti ITU

JJ : Calm down, Minnie. Kau harus sabar juga harus menerima 'takdir'(?)

**YoungChanBiased**

Merci beaucoup ^^

L-J : Ne, L-J akan usaha'in biar bisa panjang seperti Changmin(?) dan soal bikin seorang Coikang Changmin menderita saya (sangat) bersemangat. Jaejoongie LABIL? Benarkah?

JJ : Hiyaa! Ore wa fuantei janai

Min : Hyung, kenapa?

JJ : Hiks... Hiks... Minnie, Apa Hyung labil? dan Saiko?

Min : Ya begitulah...

JJ : Mwo? Huwaaaa... L-J! Aku akan mecincangmu untuk menu baru masakanku!

L-J : (Kabur + Nyeret telinga(?) Min)

**Ryu :**

gamsahabnida ^^

L-J : Romantis? Wahhh... L-J jadi terharu :')

**Zuki Teukcin :**

Terima kasih review-nya ^^

JJ : Emang nggak salah. Tapi,... Err... 'Jaepa'?

Min : Omo~... 'Jaepa'? Lalu aku-...

L-J : Aha! CHANG-MA!

Min : Yah... Apa-apan kau?

YunYun : Heh... kenapa aku nggak boleh ke apartemen-nya JaeMin? Aku kan cuma 'silaturahmi'.(nendang Zuki) Omo~... Zuki-sshi... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menendangmu. Apakah sakit?

**MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie**

Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

L-J : Ne, ini akan lanjut koq. Tapi, nggak bisa cepet T.T

Min : L-J itu orangnya males, nggak jelas dan FREAK. Jadi nggak bakalan update cepet...

L-J : (pundung di pojokan)

Su-ie : Gomen ne. Pair-nya nggak bisa JaeMinChun. Soalnya Yoochun udah jadi UKE-KU.

Bang Uchun : Mwo? Kapan?!

Min : Aish... kalian itu (tunjuk2 SuChun). Jangan ganggu gue -_-". MinKi-chan, koq seneng banget sich Min yang manly ini jadi UKE -3-


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In Winter**

**Cast : DB5K (TV2XQ & JYJ), U-Kiss, Kim Sang Bum, Tiffany (SNSD)**

**Pair : JaeMin slight HoMin, SuChun,**

**KeMaru, SooLi (SoohyunxEli), KisHo (KiseopxDongho)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : milik Tuhan, OrTu, Themself, Agency, dan milik kita bersama**

**Shin Soohyun is my Husband and Shin Dongho is my Boyfriend *^^***

**Warning : Boys Lover, Typo(s), OOC**

**dari sudut pandang Kim Jaejoong**

**Sumarry : Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang**

**sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kin Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis**

**karena perbuatan orang yang dicintainya tersebut**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket :**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 th)**

**Shim Changmin (17 th)**

**Jung Yunho (24 th)**

**Kim Junsu (22 th)**

**Park Yoochun (24 th)**

**1 Januari 2013**

Aku meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di apartemen, lagi. Sudah seminggu ini, aku melakukannya, menghindari Changmin. Pergi dari apartemen di pagi buta dan pulang ke apartemen saat Changmin sudah tertidur pulas. Aku... Kenapa aku seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemani Changmin dan tak akan membuatnya sendiri? Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku padanya. Minnie~... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu.

**...**

Jaejoong sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya yang tadi terpejam, kini terbuka memperlihatkan onix hitamnya. Matanya menatap langit dengan sendu. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seolah mencoba menyentuh langit.

"Umma~...", gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ahhahh... Tubuhku... rasanya nyeri sekali... ahhah... Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berbaring disini", ucapnya pelan dengan tarikan napas yang terasa berat.

"Jaejoong-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Eli. Kau disini?", tanya Jaejoong menghiraukan pertanyaan dari namja bernama Eli tadi.

Eli mendekat menuju bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh Jaejoong lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, eoh? Sudah jelas aku ada di depan matamu, Jaejoong-ah", ucap Eli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ah... kau benar", ucap Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan tangan Eli dari kepalanya.

"Hei... kenapa kau terlihat lemas begitu, wajahmu juga pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?", ucap Eli khawatir.

"...Apa kau sendiri?", ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Eli menghela napasnya pelan saat Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, walaupun Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Eli tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong sekarang ini.

"Ani. Aku bersama Soohyun, Kiseop dan Dongho", ucapnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Begitu ya", gumam Jaejoong sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan yang menghias langit.

"Hei... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Eli yang mengerti bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan menjawabnya mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Hei... Jae, apakah kau mau bergabung denganku, maksudku dengan aku, Soohyun, Kiseop dan Dongho"

"Terima kasih, Eli. Tapi, lebih baik aku tidak ikut. Aku lelah"

Eli tertegun mendengar jawaban.

"Maaf, Jae..."

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Eli yang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"...Aku... Aku benar-benar tak berguna", ucap Eli lirih.

"Hei... Apa yang kau bicarakan? Berhenti bicara seperti i-"

"Berhenti berpura-pura kuat, Jae. Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu? Aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku", ucap Eli tegas.

"Eli-ah... aku... maaf..."

Eli memeluk Jaejoong yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Beritahulah Changmin. Dia berhak tahu"

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

'Beritahulah Changmin, Jae. Dia berhak tahu'

'Beritahulah Changmin, Jae. Dia berhak tahu'

Kenapa perkataan Eli terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku? Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Changmin?... Tidak... Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya. Tidak.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku segera masuk lalu menekan angka 33. Ya, sekarang ini aku sedang berada di gedung apartemen. Setelah berpamitan dengan Eli, aku langsung melajukan mobilku kembali ke apartemen. Aku berencana untuk mengajak Changmin makan siang bersama. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Aku selalu menghindari Changmin, padahal waktuku tinggal sedikit. Aku sadar, seharusnya aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Jadi, aku ingin mengisi waktuku yang sedikit ini dengan bersama Changmin dan aku juga mulai harus bisa merelakan Changmin bersama orang lain. Harus.

_Tiing..._

Aku sudah sampai di lantai 33. Pintu lift terbuka dan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Saat aku berbelok, aku melihat Changmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Dia... berpelukan dengan Yunho. Yunho membelai kepala Changmin. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat. Ingin sekali aku menghajar si Jung sialan itu lalu membawa Changmin pergi jauh dari hadapannya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Changmin lagi. Changmin pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Seseorang yang bisa menjaganya, menyayanginya dan tak akan membiarkan Changmin sendirian... dan itu bukanlah aku.

Sekali lagi kulihat Yunho membelai wajah Changmin. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kuremas dada kiriku yang terasa ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum. Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ini semua.

Aku berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana.

**...**

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid di rumah itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda", sapa para maid.

Jaejoong menghiraukan sapaan dari maid-maid yang ada disana. Dia terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menyelusuri rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Saat dia akan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, Jaejoong berhenti lalu berbalik. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Apakah Appa ada?", tanya Jaejoong pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Tuan besar ada di ruang kerja pribadinya, Tuan Muda", ucapnya tenang.

"...Begitu ya"

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Namun, baru beberapa langkah namja paruh baya itu menginterupsinya.

"Selamat datang di rumah kembali Tuan Muda", ucap namja paruh baya yang saat ini telah meneteskan air matanya.

Jaejoong diam mendengar ucapan namja itu, namja yang merupakan pengasuhnya sejak dia lahir. Selama ini, Jaejoong tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu karena ibu kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sejak kecil hanya namja itu yang selalu menemaninya, menjaganya, dan memberinya kasih sayang. Appanya? Dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Begitupun juga dengan ibu tirinya. Yah, walaupun terkadang ibu tirinya masih menyempatkan waktu untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Kang Ahjushii", ucap Jaejoong pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

'Masuk'. Terdengar suara dari dalam. Suara yang sangat familiar, suara yang sudah 4 bulan ini tidak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam lalu menutupnya perlahan. Aku berjalan pelan ke tengah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan seseorang yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar monitor di depannya.

"Siang, Appa", sapaku pada namja yang masih terpaku pada layar monitornya.

"Untuk sementara ini, aku akan tinggal disini, Appa", lanjutku.

Appa mengangkat wajahnya, melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedikit risih dengan tatapan Appa, aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan bicara bahwa kau akan tinggal disini?", tanya Appa dingin padaku.

"Aku rindu dengan adikku"

"Oh... begitu. Bagaimana kabar dari namja itu? Kau masih bersamanya?"

"Aku harap Appa tidak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku. Apalagi itu berhubungan dengan Changmin. Jangan pernah", ucapku dingin sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Appa.

"Appa tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan namja itu", ucap Appa yang telah menghentikan langkahku.

"Nanti malam Appa dan Umma akan menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Hwang. Kau bisa ikut"

"Ya", jawabku singkat.

**...**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kayu yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Cklek..._

Dilemparkan arah pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. '_Tidak ada yang berubah_', ucapnya dalam hati. Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruang kamar bercat abu-abu itu. Jaejoong duduk di ujung ranjang, tangannya terulur meraba seprai berwarna merah marun yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Sudut matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang cukup besar terpajang di dinding. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat sosok potret yang ada dalam figura itu. Seorang yeoja yang tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah lembut. Rambut bergelombangnya yang terurai. Doe eyes beningnya yang begitu mirip dengan matanya. Tidak lupa senyuman lembut yang tersungging di bibir cherry-nya. Han Jaejoon. Ibu kandungnya.

"Umma tidak akan sendirian", ucapnya pelan sembari membelai potret yang ada di dalam figura.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba seorang namja manis menerjang tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh lantai.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku", teriaknya pada namja yang tengah memeluknya sekaligus menindihnya.

"Bogoshipo, Hyung_ie_"

"Yah! Kim Sang Bum, lepaskan aku!", teriak Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Aish... Hyung_ie_, kenapa galak sekali sih... dan jangan meneriakan nama lengkapku seperti itu", gerutunya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu meregangkan otot yang tambah pegal karena ulah sang adik.

"Hyung lelah, Bumm_ie_. Hyung ingin istirahat", ucapnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size-nya.

"Aish... Hyung_ie_, Aku sangat merindukanmu. Hyung_ie_ tak merindukanku, eoh?", ucap Kim Bum yang ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

"Nado bogoshipo, Bumm_ie_", ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak surai karamel adiknya.

"Hyung_ie_, gwenchanayo?", tanya Kim Bum khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Bumm_ie_. Waeyo?"

"Wajah Hyung_ie_ pucat. Apa Hyung_ie_ sedang sakit?"

"Aniyo. Hyung hanya lelah saja. Jadi biarkan Hyung istirahat. Arra?", ucap Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ne... Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan Hyung_ie_ istirahat", ucap Kim Bum yang tengah bangun dari rebahannya.

Kim Bum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap.

"Mimpi yang indah ne, Hyung_ie_", ucapnya sembari mengecup kening Jaejoong.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman saat dia merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya dan sesuatu yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan keadaan mata yang masih terpejam, Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

"Minn_ie_~..."

"Hyung_ie_?"

Jaejoong tersadar saat mendengar suara itu lalu dia segera membuka kedua matanya. Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya saat menyadari wajah Kim Bum yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Refleks, Jaejoong mendorong Kim Bum hingga namja manis itu terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Appo... Hyung_ie_. Sakit...", rengeknya.

"Mian, Bumm_ie_. Hyung tidak sengaja"

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kim Bum, untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ne... Tidak apa-apa"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat penampilan adiknya yang sangat rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas abu-abunya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Appa dan Umma akan menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Hwang dan Umma mengajakku untuk ikut"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ada di kamarku, eoh?"

"Appa menyuruhku untuk membangunkan Hyung_ie_ karena Hyung_ie _harus ikut"

"Hyung masih lelah, Bumm_ie_", keluh Jaejoong.

"Ayolah... Kumohon, Hyung_ie_ ikut, jebal", ucapnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Ne, ne... Arraseo. Hyung ikut..."

Kim Bum tersenyum mendengarnya. Kim Bum mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandi dan hanya dituruti Jaejoong dengan pasrah.

**...**

Aku sedang bersiap-siap di dalam kamarku. Haah... Aku menghela nafasku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut dalam acara jamuan makan malam ini. Aku tahu, ini bukan sekedar acara jamuan makan malam biasa dan menurutku pasti ada tujuan lain dari ini, tidak jauh-jauh dari kata bisnis menurutku. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana lagi? Bumm_ie _sudah memaksaku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Bumm_ie_. Alasanku untuk berada disini. Bumm_ie_ adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar, yah, walaupun dia sering bersikap manja padaku dan yang kutahu dia hanya bersikap seperti itu hanya padaku. Benarkah? Bumm_ie_ bukan adik kandungku karena aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Bisa dibilang, Bumm_ie _adalah adik angkat? Yah, Bumm_ie _merupakan anak angkat keluarga Kim dan dia tahu tentang hal itu. Bumm_ie _ diangkat oleh Umma tiriku saat usianya 7 tahun dan saat itu usiaku 11 tahun.

Umma tiriku mengangkatnya sebagai salah satu keluarga Kim karena dia tidak bisa hamil lagi. Bingung? Waktu usiaku 10 tahun, Umma tiriku mengalami kecelakaan karena berusaha menyelamatkanku dari sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju ke arahku. Dia mengalami keguguran. Dia sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa dia kehilangan janinnya. Selain itu, dia juga difonis oleh dokter bahwa dia tak bisa hamil lagi. Itu menjadi suatu pukulan berat untuknya. Dan saat dia bertemu dengan Bumm_ie_, dia terlihat bahagia dan begitu menyayanginya. Jadi tidak heran jika Umma tiriku lebih menyayangi Bumm_ie_ daripada aku. Aku _toh_ juga tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Aku juga tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan perhatian lebih yang diberikan Umma kepada Bumm_ie_. Melihat Umma dan Bumm_ie_ bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Walaupun aku dan Bumm_ie_ tidak memiliki hubungan darah, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia-lah yang menemaniku selain Kang Ahjushii, saat aku sendiri. Dia yang membuatku tidak terlalu merasa sendirian. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku masih merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan Changmin. Hidupku terasa sempurna saat aku bersamanya. Changmin. Minn_ie_~... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu. Maaf... maafkan aku.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Mobil mewah yang membawa keluarga Kim memasuki pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas. Seorang penjaga yang berada di depan teras membukakan pintu mobil. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim turun dari mobil lalu diikuti oleh Kim Bum dan terakhir Jaejoong. Di teras rumah sudah berdiri Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang beserta putrinya yang berdiri di samping Nyonya Hwang menyambut kedatangan keluarga Kim.

"Selamat datang", sambut mereka pada keluarga Kim.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya", ucap Tuan Kim.

"Mari, silahkan masuk"

**...**

Kami sedang berada di ruang tengah. Terlihat Appa sibuk bercengkerama dengan Tuan Hwang, sedangkan Umma pergi bersama Nyonya Hwang untuk membantu mempersiapkan makan malam. Tinggalah kami bertiga yang hanya duduk diam. Bertiga? Aku, Bumm_ie _dan yeoja yang merupakan putri tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu sambil melihatku dan membuatku bosan melihatnya. Aku melirik Bumm_ie_. Dia sedang asyik bermain dengan handphone-nya. Haah... Aku menghela nafasku. Kenapa lama sekali?

"Ayo... semuanya sudah siap. Mari kita ke ruang makan", ucap Nyonya Hwang.

Akhirnya...

Kami memasuki ruang makan dimana sudah terhidang bermacam-macam makanan di atas meja. Melihat banyak makanan yang ada di sana, membuatku kembali mengingat Changmin. Apa Changmin sudah makan? Aku ingin menemuinya. Tapi, jika aku menemuinya sekarang. Sakit di dada ini akan muncul lagi. Aku masih belum melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Aku tahu, Changmin tidak bermaksud berpelukan dengan Yunho. Aku yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang dan itu bukan salah Yunho jika Yunho ingin melindungi Changmin. Ini semua salahku.

"Hyung_ie_"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Bumm_ie_ tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku. Aku menolehkan wajahku padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Hyung_ie_ melamun. Ayo kita duduk", ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Bumm_ie_ dan berhadapan dengan putri Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang.

Selama acara jamuan makan malam berlangsung, aku banyak diam. Jika ditanya, aku hanya akan menjawabnya dengan singkat. Akupun juga tidak berselera makan. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya Changmin, Changmin, dan Changmin.

Bumm_ie_ menyenggol lengan kananku dan membuatku menatapnya dengan malas.

"Wae?", tanyaku pelan.

"Appa sedang bertanya padamu", bisiknya.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dan menatap Appa.

"Ne, Appa?"

Appa terlihat kesal. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perjodohan ini?"

Aku terdiam. Perjodohan? Perjodohan apa?

"Maksud Appa?"

Bumm_ie_, Umma, Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang juga yeoja yang ada di seberangku melihatku dengan serius. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti.

"Appa dan Umma menjodohkanmu dengan putri Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang, yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapanmu, Namanya Tiffany. Apa kau setuju?"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku dengan menarik nafas panjang.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang, Appa dan Umma, saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini karena saya sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat saya cintai. Maaf", ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. Aku melirik ke yeoja itu dengan sudut mataku, sepertinya dia merasa kecewa dengan penolakanku ini.

Setelah menolak perjodohan itu, aku pamit pergi terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ada urusan penting yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu, Appa pasti sangat kesal denganku tapi aku peduli.

**Other Side...**

Changmin duduk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di depan dadanya. Sesekali perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, namun Changmin menghiraukannya. Changmin masih setia menatap pintu apartemen. Berharap pintu apartemen itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggunya muncul.

**...**

_Setelah memakan masakan Jaejoong dan Brodetto pemberian Yunho. Changmin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Changmin ingin mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Jaejoong. Changmin memasakan semua makanan kesukaan Jaejoong. Setelah semuanya selesai, Changmin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya._

_Changmin melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 19.21. Changmin ingin menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi dia urungkan._

_"Apakah Jae-hyung akan pulang larut malam lagi", gumamnya._

_Changmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa di ruang TV. Menekan tombol remote berkali-kali, menganti channel TV. Mencoba mencari tayangan yang menarik, namun tak ada yang menarik baginya. Akhirnya Changmin menyerah dan mematikan TV-nya._

_Changmin menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya, menyandarkan pipinya di lengannya. Pandanganya mengarah ke samping. Menatap pintu apartemen yang dapat dilihatnya dari ruang TV, karena ruang tamu dan ruang TV yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca bening. Changmin terus menatap pintu itu sambil bergumam pelan._

_"Jae-hyung... Kau dimana?"_

_"Kenapa kau pergi?"_

_"Bukankah kau berjanji tak akan membiarkanku sendirian lagi?"_

_"Bukankah kau akan selalu disisiku? ... Kenapa kau mengingkarinya? Jae-hyung"_

_"Jae-hyung..."_

_Changmin terus menggumamkan 'Jae-hyung' hingga air matanya kembali jatuh._

**...**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.44, tapi Changmin masih _kekeuh_ membuka matanya, karena dia ingin menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Tapi, mengingat Changmin hanya mendapat asupan makanan siang tadi. Tubuhnya kini semakin lemah dan Changmin sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya mulai goyah.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar pergi, Changmin tersenyum lemah saat melihat samar-samar pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Jae-hyung"

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : L-J mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada Choi Kyo Joon-shii yang telah menyadarkan L-J tentang typo yang ada di chap. 1. Sekarang L-J sudah mengedit ulang. Sankyu~**

L-J : Hello... minna-san? Rindu-kah padaku? Oke, abaikan! Nah... L-J telah meng-update chap 4. Maaf, chap ini pendek dan -sangat- tidak memuaskan. Oiya… mungkin ini fic. terakhir yang L-J update sampe UNAS usai. Setelah UNAS, mungkin L-J akan update yang 'The Way To Love You'? So, bagaimana, bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah minna-san merasa... mual. Err... Kalau iya, Min sudah menyediakan kantung muntah beserta obatnya koq. Hehe, ^^

Min : Heh... kenapa lu bawa-bawa gue.

L-J : Sekali-kali jadilah asisten yang baik napa, Min?

Min : Kapan gue jadi asisten elu. Mau lu bayar berapa-pun juga, gue juga nggak mau #-3-

L-J : Huuhh... nyebelin T3T (pundung di kolong meja dengan aura² suram)

Min : (cuek bebek)

**...Berhubung L-J sedang **_**gloomy**_**. Saya akan menggantikannya untuk sementara**

Min : Heoh... Lu siapa? Koq mirip sama... L-J?

**...Boku wa eLLee Clouds desu. Yoroshiku ne**

Min : ? Male O_o o_O

**...Will you review, please**

L-J : (Bangkit dengan semangat '45) Ya... Mohon review-nya -A-

**Balasan review chap. sebelumnya :**

**YoungChanBiased :**

Makasih, review-nya..

L-J : Eh? Kurang panjang? Padahal udah 3000+ loh (plakk), hehe... Gomene, kalo kurang panjang. Soalnya, saat L-J coba panjangin malah nggak dapet feel. Jadi, cuma bisa sampai disini (pundung di atas pohon).

Min : Heeh! Kalo nggak bisa nggak usah banyak alasan. Dasar MALES!

L-J : (tendang selakangan Min) er YoungChan-san, hontouni gomene~. L-J paling nggak bisa update cepat.. Terimakasih, semangatnya ^^

**Michelle Jung :**

Terima kasih atas review-nya ^^

L-J : Mian, kalo Michelle-shii gag suka Min jadi uke. Disini L-J cuma -ngotot- pengen JJ jadi seme. Yach, kalo L-J sempat mungkin akan membuat MinJae. Tapi L-J gag janji (#plak)

**BumMinnie3 :**

Terima kasih review-nya ^^

L-J : Hehe, Min kurang menderita ya? (evil smirk)

Min : Ya,ya,ya... Aku jadi uke aja udah menderita. L-J! Jika kau mau bikin aku menderita, uang makan-ku tambah 5x lipat!

L-J : (pundung di pojokan, cakar-cakar tanah) Aku aja jarang makan -3-

**Ayakakoichi :**

Thank you~

L-J : Omo~, kenapa L-J diteror? Emang L-J salah apa? (ngumpet di belakang L-Clouds)

**...****Salahmu banyak**

L-J : -3- L-Clouds! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu.. Ayakakoichi-san, FF ini emang bikin galau, sampe-sampe saya harus mendapat dark circle di kedua mata saya O.O

**...****Nggak nyambung -_-#**

**Anjani :**

Thank you~

**...Sudah dilanjut**

L-J : L-J juga suka jadi'in Min Uke... Oh Min Uke-ku yang unew dan manis (#ditendang Min sampe pingsan)

Min :... gue bukan Ukeeee...

**Silviana T**

Terima kasih review-nya

**...Sudah dilanjut and U'r welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Winter**

**Cast : DB5K (TV2XQ & JYJ), U-Kiss, Kim Sang Bum, Tiffany (SNSD)**

**Pair : JaeMin slight HoMin, SuChun,**

**KeMaru, SooLi (SoohyunxEli), KisHo (KiseopxDongho)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : milik Tuhan, OrTu, Themself, Agency, dan milik kita bersama**

**Shin Soohyun is my Husband and Shin Dongho is my Boyfriend *^^***

**Warning : Boys Lover, Typo(s), OOC**

**dari sudut pandang Shim Changmin**

**Sumarry : Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan sendiri membuat Jaejoong kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang**

**sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Shim Changmin yang begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong menderita fisik dan psikis**

**karena perbuatan orang yang dicintainya tersebut**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket :**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 th)**

**Shim Changmin (17 th)**

**Jung Yunho (24 th)**

**Kim Junsu (22 th)**

**Park Yoochun (24 th)**

**21.44 p.m, 1 Januari 2013**

"Jae-hyung... Jae-hyung"

Kata yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir tipis milik Changmin. Suaranya yang terdengar lirih menggema di dalam ruangan yang sunyi dan temaram. Bias cahaya lampu yang berasal dari ruang makan menyinari wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya saat hawa dingin di sekitarnya terasa menusuk kulitnya. Changmin lupa bahwa dia belum menghidupkan penghangat ruangan tadi. Changmin mencoba menggerakan kakinya tapi rasa tegang pada otot-ototnya membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang menyakitkan. Changmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pintu apartemen. Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat dia merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tapi, tetap saja pandangannya mulai menggelap. Changmin tersenyum lemah saat matanya melihat pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

"Jae-hyung", ucapnya pelan sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

**...**

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Changmin saat membuka matanya adalah terang dan hangat. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupil matanya. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dia hanya sendirian di dalam ruangan itu, kamarnya -dan Jaejoong. Changmin meraih kain handuk yang ada diatas keningnya lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Jae-hyung", gumam Changmin pelan.

Changmin mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba daerah perutnya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Changmin memiringkan tubuhnya, meringkuk sembari memeluk perutnya. Tubuhnya berguling dan menegang, menahan rasa sakitnya hingga bulir bening dari sudut matanya jatuh menelusuri pipinya.

"Eungghh... akh... sakit", rintih Changmin.

Changmin ingin berteriak, meminta tolong. Namun, entah mengapa ada perasaan ragu dalam hatinya. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menjerit dalam sunyi. Changmin meraih guling yang ada di belakangnya. Dipeluknya guling itu dengan erat lalu Changmin menggigitnya dengan keras, sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu menghilang, menyisakan Changmin yang tengah terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

_**Cklekk...**_

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Jaejoong mendekat ke tempat dimana Changmin tengah meringkuk dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?", ucap Jaejoong saat melihat keadaan seprai yang sangat berantakan. Jaejoong meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja nakas.

"..."

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Makanlah lalu minum obat agar panasmu cepat turun", lanjutnya.

Namun, Changmin masih belum merespon ucapannya dan malah menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimutnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan keluar. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku", ucap Jaejoong seraya berbalik.

_**Srett...**_

Changmin menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik, menatap bingung pada Changmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong berniat memegang tangan Changmin yang bergetar namun diurungkannya.

"Jae-hyung", ucap Changmin pelan dengan tangan yang masih memegang ujung kemeja Jaejoong dan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ada apa Minn-..., emm... Changmin?"

Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Jaejoong saat Jaejoong memanggilnya 'Changmin'.

**...**

"Ada apa Minn-..., emm... Changmin?"

Changmin? Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kemeja Jae-hyung. Hatiku sakit saat Jae-hyung memanggilku 'Changmin'. Kenapa? Ada apa?

Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada kemeja Jae-hyung. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa, aku ingin Jae-hyung jangan pergi. Aku tak ingin sendirian. Aku ingin Jae-hyung menemaniku disini. Tapi, apa yang bisa terucap dari mulutku?

"Terima kasih"

"Aku ada di ruang kerjaku jika kau membutuhkanku", ucap Jae-hyung sembari keluar dari kamar.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing, hyung? Apa aku sudah tak ada artinya bagimu?

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Changmin seminggu yang lalu. Jaejoong mendapatkannya -lebih tepatnya memintanya- dari Eli, selaku dokter pribadi untuk Changmin.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku..."

Jaejoong melirik jam kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya. 02.34 a.m. Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pelan, mencoba mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Jaejoong sering mengalami _Anemia_ dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih cepat lelah. Tak jarang, hal itu membuatnya jadi sulit untuk bernapas.

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil segelas air putih. Diteguknya air putih itu perlahan sampai habis. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Matanya menatap berbagai hidangan makanan yang tersaji di meja makan dengan perasaan bersalah. Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya, lalu diacak-acaknya rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong", rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

**05.19 a.m, 2 Januari 2013**

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara nyaring yang berasal dari handphone yang ada di meja. Jaejoong tidak segera mengambil handphone-nya karena dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kevin. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Dia beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju balkon di ruang tengah.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap detik waktunya.

**...**

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasakan sakit di kerongkonganku, dadaku juga terasa sesak. Aku berjalan keluar kamar sedikit terhuyung, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Saat aku melewati ruang kerja Jae-hyung. Aku mendengar dering handphone Jae-hyung. Aku menghiraukannya dan meneruskaan langkahku menuju dapur. Setelah meneguk segelas air putih dari botol yang ada di dalam _coolcase_, kerongkonganku terasa lebih baik. Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh dapur juga ruang makan, mataku tertuju pada meja makan. Disana, sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang aku masak kemarin. Di dalam _coolcase_ juga tidak ada. Apa Jae-hyung membuangnya? Hatiku terasa sakit saat memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa? Apa aku masih berharap Jae-hyung akan kembali seperti dulu lagi? Apa itu mungkin...? Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu, hyung? Kenapa perasaan cinta yang kumiliki untukmu terasa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang terus menyakitiku ini? Kenapa aku masih bertahan?

**...**

Saat Changmin berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing, ia mendengar suara dering handphone.

_~dan han beondo neo eomneun naega doel geora_

_jamsirado saenggak motaesseo  
eonjenganeun sigani heureumyeon_

_amu il eobseotdeusi gieokhaji mot hago da ichyeojigetji~_

Changmin berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka lalu membukanya perlahan dengan perasaan gugup. Ia sapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kerja itu, tapi tidak ditemukannya Jaejoong disana. Changmin memantapkan hatinya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Jaejoong. Dilihatnya handphone Jaejoong diatas meja dekat sofa yang terus berdering. Changmin mendekat ke meja dimana handphone itu berada, dilihatnya ID caller yang tertera, 'Woo Sung Hyun'.

"Bukankah ini… Kevin hyung?", gumam Changmin, mengernyit heran Changmin melirik jam tangannya, 05.31.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, sampai harus menelpon jam segini?", tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Click…**_

"Yeo-…"

"_Yah! Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponku!_", seru suara di seberang dengan nada kesal.

"Ak-"

"_Aku sudah menelpon dan mengirimimu pesan berkali-kali dari kemarin tapi handphonemu tidak aktif dan juga kau sama sekali tak membalas pesanku. Kau pergi kemana, eoh? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu_", ucap Kevin panjang lebar.

"Ungh…"

"_Jaejoong-ah? Kenapa kau diam saja?!_"

…

Kenapa Kevin terdengar sangat khawatir sekali pada Jae-hyung? Memangnya Jae-hyung kenapa?

"Ungh…"

"_Jaejoong-ah? Kenapa kau diam saja?!_"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Changmin!"

Aku tersentak. Aku memutar tubuhku dengan perasaan takut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengangkat teleponku, hah?!", ucap Jae-hyung padaku dengan nada dinginnya. Matanya menatap tajam padaku. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tak berani menatap wajah dingin Jae-hyung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, terdengar langkah kaki Jae-hyung yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Handphoneku"

Aku menyerahkan handphone Jae-hyung dengan masih menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku, tanganku mengepal erat. Aku baru sadar, bahwa Jae-hyung tadi memanggilku 'Changmin' lagi, seperti tadi malam.

"Kita bertemu di tempat biasa", ucap Jae-hyung yang lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"H-hyung...? Maaf... aku", belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Jae-hyung melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

_**BLAMM...**_

Aku menatap pintu yang telah ditutup dengan kasar itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kau berubah Hyung"

…

_00.01 a.m, 18 Februari 2012_

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat aku mendengar suara berisik yang mengusikku. Aku mengenali suara ini. Aku mencoba bangkit, sesekali menguap. Setelah kesadaranku mulai terkumpul sepenuhnya, mataku tertuju ke arah pintu kamar yang tengah terbuka. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku karena cahaya lampu dari luar kamar yang menerobos masuk ke ruang kamar yang gelap. Aku tersenyum saat melihat siluet namja yang tengah membawa sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu dan tujuh diatasnya._

_~Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae hamnida..._

_Saengil chukkae Changminnie... Saengil chukkae my baby~_

_Sosok itu mendekat ke arahku lalu duduk di hadapanku di tepian bed yang sebelumnya dia sudah menutup pintu kamar._

_"Jae-hyung", ucapku pelan saat sosok itu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Dapat kurasakan sekarang wajahku memanas karenanya._

_"Saengil chukkae. Kajja... tiup lilinnya"_

_Aku mengangguk lalu kucondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke depan agar aku lebih mudah meniup lilinnya. Namun, belum sempat aku meniupnya, Jae-hyung menjauhkannya dariku._

_Aku mempoutkan bibirku, kesal._

_"Hei... hei, jangan memasang mimik seperti itu"_

_Aku tak menyahutinya dan memalingkan wajahku._

_"Hahaha... kenapa sikapmu seperti anak kecil Shim Changmin"_

_Aku menoleh padanya, "Aku-"_

_Aku menahan nafasku, mataku membulat. Wajah Jae-hyung begitu dengan wajahku, hidung kami saling bersentuhan, hembusan hangat menerpa wajahku, jantungku menjadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_**CUP~**_

_Jae-hyung mengecup bibirku, hanya sekedar menempelkan, tidak ada lumatan ataupun hal lain yang menuntut._

_"Make a wish dulu, ne?", ucapnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya._

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya malu sekali. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Permohonan? Permohonan apa ya? Ah... aku tahu._

_Setelah selesai membuat sebuah permohonan, aku membuka mataku lalu meniup lilin yang ada dihadapanku._

_Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah permohonanku._

_"Eungh... Hyung? Gelap", ucapku saat menyadari kalau sudah tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi ruang kamar ini._

_"Hyung?", namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali._

_Kuulurkan tanganku menuju meja nakas, mencari tombol lampu. Ah... dimana sih?_

_**Grebb... Bruggh...**_

_"Aigo~ Appo... Jae-hyung", ringisku saat tubuhku diterjang sampai aku terbaring, kepalaku terbentur ke bantal. Walaupun tidak sakit, tapi kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing._

_Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang. Dapat kulihat wajah Jae-hyung yang ada diatasku tengah tersenyum? Menurutku itu lebih mirip dengan seringaian._

_"Aku minta hadiahku", ucapnya yang terdengar sexy. Apa dia sedang menggodaku? Aku mengernyit. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah disini!_

_"Mwoo?!", teriakku. Aku mendorong tubuh Jae-hyung yang menindihku._

_**Bruggh...**_

_Jae-hyung terjatuh ke lantai, "Appo..., kenapa kau mendorongku?"_

_"I-itu kan s-salah J-jae-hyung. K-kenapa Jae-hyung berbuat s-seperti itu p-padaku juga... seharusnya aku yang minta hadiah, bukan Jae-hyung"_

_Jae-hyung bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu kembali duduk di tepian bed. Jae-hyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahku._

_"Aigo~ my baby neomu kyeopta"_

_"Aku tampan, Jae-hyung"_

_"Ne... ne, kau tampan. Mengenai hadiahmu..., bukankah aku sudah memberikannya?"_

_"Eh? Kapan?", tanyaku bingung._

_"Ini", ucap Jae-hyung sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjuknya._

_"Yah! Hadiah macam apa itu?! Jae-hyung pervert!", teriakku kesal. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi dan membuat wajahku jadi memanas._

_"Aigo~ kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu, eoh? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya tapi malu untuk mengatakannya kan? Iya kan, Minnie?"_

_"Mwo?! Bukan seperti itu"_

_"Lalu?"_

_Eh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh._

_"Hyung tadi memanggilku apa?", tanyaku saat menyadari keanehan yang aku rasakan._

_"Minnie. Changminnie. Waeyo? Kau tak menyukainya?"_

_"Ahhh... I-itu..."_

_"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Aku senang kau menyukainya"_

_"Mwo?! Aku kan tidak bilang begitu"_

_"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi matamu menjelaskan semuanya, Minnie"_

_"Ya... ya... ya... terserah Jae-hyung. Lalu mana hadiahku?"_

_"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukmu karena aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa"_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, berpura-pura kesal. Berpura-pura? Ya, karena hadiah yang aku mau sudah ada dihadapanku. Jae-hyung. Dengan adanya Jae-hyung yang selalu ada di sisiku, itu sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku._

_"Jangan ngambek begitu, Minnie. Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan menurutinya. Tapi ingat, yang logis. Okay? Jangan yang tidak masuk akal"_

_"Bwahahahahaa"_

_Aku tertawa mendengar penawaran Jae-hyung. Lucu sekali. Saat sedang merayu, biasanya orang akan memberikan rayuan 'sempurna' yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan berpikir yang macam-macam, tapi Jae-hyung masih menyempatkan untuk memperingatkan agar tidak meminta yang tidak masuk akal. Dia memang bukan tipe namja perayu._

_"Hei... hei... hei... kenapa kau tertawa, Minnie? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"_

_"Aniya. Tidak ada yang lucu"_

_"Lucu sekali. Tidak ada yang lucu tapi kau tertawa seperti itu", ucap Jae-hyung sarkas._

_Aku-pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Eungh..., Jae-hyung. Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World"_

_"Lotte World?", tanyanya seakan ragu dengan perkataanku._

_"Ne. Waeyo?"_

_"Hmm, tidak ada. Kau yakin hanya ingin ke Lotte World?"_

_Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Sebenarnya Jae-hyung ingin menuruti permintaanku tidak?"_

_"Tentu saja, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, Minnie. Hanya saja, Apa kau tidak ingin merayakan sebuah pesta?"_

_"Arrghh... bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, kalau aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World hanya dengan Jae-hyung", teriakku frustasi. Aku mencoba beranjak dari dudukku. Namun, tanganku digenggam oleh Jae-hyung, membuatku tak bisa bangkit._

_"Tadi kau bilang ingin pergi ke Lotte World hanya denganku saja?"_

_"Ne", ucapku dengan nada kesal._

_"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku berkencan, heh?"_

_"E-eh? A-aniya. A-aku..., Aish, kalau Jae-hyung tidak mau ya sudah. Aku bisa pergi send-"_

_"Tidak boleh. Kita akan pergi berdua"_

_Jae-hyung mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu beranjak dari tepian bed. Dia mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di meja nakas lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di kamar ini. Disibaknya gorden sehingga nampak pemandangan luar._

_"Yeoboseyo... Soohyun-ah, bisakah kau mengatur ulang jadwalku hari ini sampai 2 hari ke depan?... Aku ingin kau mengundur semua jadwalku... Yah! Jangan berteriak! ….Hmm.., kalau begitu suruh Junsu atau Kibum untuk menggantikanku! ….Soal Appa-ku, biar aku yang mengurusnya... Arrghh... jangan banyak bertanya lagi, lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan. Arraseo! Good. Okay, bye"_

_Jae-hyung memutuskan sambungan dengan kesal lalu menggerutu tidak jelas. Wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali._

_"Nah, Minnie. Ayo kita bersiap-siap"_

_Aku mengernyit, "Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"_

_"Untuk kencan kita. Apalagi?"_

_Aku melirik jam weker kecil yang ada di meja nakas, "Yah! Jae-hyung! Ini masih tengah malam. Aku masih ngantuk. Aku mau tidur"_

_Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan meringkuk lalu menyembunyikan diriku ke dalam selimut. Ah... Jae-hyung, yang benar saja. Kenapa dia terkadang berpikiran bodoh seperti itu sih._

_"Hahhh.., baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan my princess kembali tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak ne", ucap Jae-hyung mengecup kepalaku yang tertutupi dengan selimut. Dapat kudengar langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh dan detik berikutnya, terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup._

_Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupiku lalu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan posisi terlentang._

_"Saranghae..., Jae-hyung. Jeongmal Saranghae"_

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul 7 a.m, Jaejoong sudah selesai bersiap. Pagi ini dia akan bertemu dengan Kevin, seperti janjinya tadi. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dan berhenti saat menemukan Changmin sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf...", ucapnya lirih.

"Sudahlah. Jangan minta maaf", ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Jaejoong melewati Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan berjalan di sisi tubuh Changmin. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, hingga hanya terdengar deru nafas Changmin yang terasa berat dan pendek.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin", ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke arah Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Changmin memanggilnya.

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong tak menyahutinya dan hanya berdiri diam. Namun, Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Apa Hyung ada waktu siang nanti?"

"Aku akan pulang saat jam makan siang", ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh, lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Jaejoong yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Hyung. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali seperti dulu", gumam Changmin.

…

Changmin sudah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Saat dia hendak memasukkan sesendok makan yang telah berisi makanan yang dimasakkan oleh Jaejoong, bel apartemen berbunyi.

Dengan terpaksa, Changmin meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya melalui _intercom_, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

"Siapa?", gumamnya pelan.

Walaupun Changmin tidak mengenal orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, Changmin tetap membukakan pintu. Mungkin saja teman Jae-hyung, pikirnya.

Cklekk...

Orang itu tersenyum ramah kepada Changmin setelah Changmin membuka pintu apartemen.

"Annyeong", sapanya.

"An-annyeong... Nuguseyo?"

"Kau Shim Changmin kan?", ucap orang itu, menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin kepadanya.

Changmin mengangguk ragu, '_Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?_', ucap Changmin dalam hati.

**_L-JClouds_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L-J : Hello, minna-san? Haahh... senang sekali L-J bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Hehe.. Gomen ne, L-J update-nya lamaaaaa. Akhir-akhir ini L-J lagi kena virus males akut. Jadinya... yah, begitulah. Terima kasih buat minna- yang telah bersedia membaca bahkan review karya L-J ini. *bow

**Balasan Chap. Sebelumnya :**

**YoungChanBiased**

**Thanks for your review ^^**

L-J : Mau tahu? Atau mau tahu banget (#digeplak JJ pake panci)

JJ : Akhirnya kau kembali juga

L-J : Sakit T3T Inikah ucapan selamat datang kembali. Ok. Abaikan (#plakk) Soal itu akan terungkap nantinya. Jadi, tunggu saja ne (ngarep)

**MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie**

**Thank you so much ^^**

L-J : Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih untuk semangatnya ^^ dan sekarang pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab kan? Hmm, soal JJ sakit apa... nanti juga akan terungkap koq. Jadi tunggu saja, ne? (ngarep lagi)

Min : Pertanyaan yang mana?

L-J : Eh? Ngapain kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada tamu?

Min : Sudah ku usir. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!

L-J : Ahh... itu, siapa yang pulang ke apartemen?

Min : (BLUSH)

JJ : Minnie~ Kenapa wajahmu merah, kau sakit ya? Ayo kita ke dokter kandungan! (semangat '45)

L-J : (garuk² kepala yg emang lagi gatel)

YunYun : (teriak² pake loudspeaker) Yah! Siapa saja, tolong aku! Kenapa aku dikurung disini?!

**Wiwiwi River**

**Arigatou~**

L-J : Sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya ^^. Hehe, gomen ne kalo JaeMin moment-nya gag ada. Aku gag tahu chapter yang selanjutnya ini bisa dibilang ada JaeMin moment-nya ato gag jadi... gomen ne *bow

**Guest**

**Terima kasih reviewnya ^^**

L-J : Sudah dilanjut. JJ sakit parah? Tunggu chap. Selanjutnya ne~ (ngarep ke-3xnya). Apakah chap. Ini ada JaeMin moment-nya? (#plakk)

**Tymagh**

**Thanks for your review ^^**

L-J : Ah... gamsahamnida atas pujiannya (garuk² kepala yang tambah gatal saja), aduh... mianhae, sepertinya L-J harus undur diri dulu. Cloudy! Tolong ya?!

**...What?**

L-J : (nyengir + kabur ke laut)

**Zuki teukcin**

**Thank you so much~**

**...terima kasih atas semangatnya buat Jee-chan. Jaejoong-kun sakit apa? Dan Apa yang harus dibilang ke Changmin-kun? Next somechapter. Oi... Changmin-kun? Apa kau nggak pernah happy?**

Min : Kau pikir, aku anak kurang kasih sayang? Sampai nggak pernah ngrasa'in bahagia

**...Just ask. Kenapa Changmin-kun jadi kesal?**

**Ayakakoichi**

**Terima kasih~**

**...Jee-chan itu orangnya penakut, jadi jangan diteror nanti dia jadi mogok makan**

Min : Biar saja, Cloudy! Aku yang akan menghabiskan bagiannya. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang terlantar (seringai evil)

**...Hmm, baiklah. Saya membolehkan Ayakakoichi-san untuk meneror Jee-chan**

**KyunNaming**

**Thank you~**

**...Sudah dilanjut. Kalo nyesek, sini... saya kasih masker oksigen**

**BumMinnie3**

**Arigatou~**

**...Jaejoong-kun dan Changmin-kun, sakit? Aku tak tau soal itu**

**Anjani**

**Sankyu~**

**...Sudah update. Terima kasih atas semangatnya buat Jee-chan. JaeMin moment? Apa dalam chap. Ini sudah ada?**

JJ : Hehe ^o^... Minnie? Apa kau sangat amat begitu mencintaiku sekali?

Min : M-mwo?! Yah! Itu karena aku menghormatimu, Jae-hyung. Jadi, aku menunggumu

JJ : Ah... benarkah? Manis sekali (hug Min)

Min : Yah! Hyung, lepaskan aku! Sesak!

…**Berikan waktu untuk mereka ber-'lovey dovey'. Saya akan melanjutkan ini sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**...Do you mind to review? (wink~)**

**.**

**.**

**Salam AKTF eLLeeJee-Cloudy**


End file.
